


Sex Plague: World Experience

by BreadGiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, French Kissing, Impregnation, Incest, MILFs, Pregnancy, Rape, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver
Summary: Another story on the Sex Plague universe that was originally created by rikkybaby. This time it follows the perspectives of multiple people around the world during the first plague.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikkybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/gifts).



Part 1: Pablo, age 24.

Mexico City

It was a boring day as a custodian, doing the usual grounds keeping work around the school playground as the kids play outside during recess. I gave the usual nod and smile to some of the children as they pass by greeting me, and the general short conversation with a few teachers. All in all, everything seem like a normal day... Until I notice something very shocking.

A ten year old girl was masturbating in the middle of the play area right in front of everyone. Her pants were completely off, and I got a good view of her tiny fingers going in and out of her went slit. A boy her age approaches her to see what was the matter, staring blankly before he too strips naked and lays her on the ground to fuck her. I could not believe what was happening, one by one all the students rip their clothing off and started having sex right out in the open. 

I drop my gardening tools and immediately ran for the nearest teacher and suddenly I stop to stand still. A weird click went off in my head, a very weird feeling but it quickly felt good as my cock quickly hardens and my balls vibrate as if they were producing twice the semen. I lost all rational thoughts and morals in my mind, only desiring one thing and one thing only: to fuck any pussy I could find.

I quickly shed off my janitor's outfit and search for my first pussy to fuck, approaching two 9 year old girls who were fingering themselves. I grab the one with long black hair and laid her down on the grass, inserting myself to take her virginity to cause us both to moan loudly with pleasure. I thrusted fast and hard, the experience of having sex with a young pre-teen was unlike any sexual experience I ever had. She looks up to me with her tongue hanging out, a open invitation to shove my lips on hers to furiously make out with her. As our tongues twirl with each other's, we both moan into one another's mouth and came, shooting a rather large amount of cum into her tightening pussy walls.

I pulled myself out of her and notice the other girl was taken by a 8 year old boy, watching her bounce on his tiny dick in complete lust. It didn't take long to find my next fuck, a 12 year old girl coming up from behind to stroke my dick. I turned around and planted her on all fours to fuck her doggystyle, hearing all kinds of words and noises I never thought I would hear from a underage female. Whatever was taking over us, it was making everyone from a young age to old sexual zombies who only want to fuck. How could I complain about this incredible pleasure I was feeling?

I made it inside the school, the hallway filled with students fucking each other with the staff. the 40 something year old gym teacher was ramming himself into a 13 year old as he pinned her against the lockers. The 50 something year old math teacher was riding her 10 year old son that went to the school as well, her chubby boobs and stomach jiggling and bouncing as she rides him like a sex craze lunatic.

Going down the halls and into one of the classrooms, I walk up behind a 11 year old chubby girl from behind and start fucking her, my cock feeling all the cum from the previous males that were in her pussy as my hands grab her B cup breasts to grope. At this point I could smell the stench of sex in the whole room, and it only made me even more aroused and caused my mouth to drool. I cum in a matter of minutes and quickly push my throbbing cock into a middle age school teacher who was just creampied by a 11 year old boy. I fucked her on the desk, and it wouldn't take long before my memory became a blur that day.

Part 2: Vince, age 13

New York, New York

A perfect day to stay home from school due to having a cold. I got all the time in the world to jack off to porn, and my mother was out shopping so I won't be disturbed for most of the day. I made haste to find my favorite porn videos and start stroking away, getting halfway through the first video before hearing a loud thud at the front door.

"Crap! Mom is home!" I quickly close out of my porn and put my shorts on, hurrying to the living room and opening the front door to greet my mother. Upon opening the front door, it wasn't my mother. It was my 40 year old chubby neighbor, Miss Hannah. She was completely naked, her eyes glazed over and a lust-craze smile was stuck on her face.

"M-Miss Hannah-!" I was so shocked that I couldn't move, and in a second she barges into the room and pins me on the ground, her heavy breasts squishing against my chest. I was scared, and try to squirm myself free to no avail. Then she kissed me deeply, feeling her tongue enter my mouth to wiggle around. My mind went fuzzy as a weird click feeling happen in it, my ballsack softly vibrating as my dick becomes raging hard. All I thought about was just sex and nothing but that, kissing back into her with the same vigor as my hands move to slide my shorts off from under her weight. Miss Hannah lifts herself up to rip my shirt off and impales herself on my 4 inch cock, riding me fast and hard while moaning just like a slut in a porno. 

"Fuck, Fuck it feels so good!" I cry out, feeling myself inside a real pussy for the first time was too much and I came after just a minute. The chubby cougar moans as I fill her pussy up with my boy cum, pulling out to have some of it drip out onto my crotch. My cock was still raging hard, my ballsack feeling like it was quickly refilling itself with semen.

As we both stood up, more of our neighbors enter from the hallway and into my apartment. A pot bellied man in his late 30's shuffles his way and mounts Miss Hannah from behind. His 7 year old daughter follows in and I could not resist fucking someone so young. We lay down on the cold, smooth floor and I pump into her tight, wet slit. Her screams of pleasure were making me cum fast again, my cock feeling her tightening inner walls and the extra cum that was in there from previous fucks. The foul language that came out of her young mouth just piledrive me closer to the edge, and I came hard to add my semen to her womb.

I pull out of her, my cock still hard, and my ballsack softly vibrating as if it was refilling itself again. I couldn't stop thinking about sex, all other rational and moral thinking was gone, and the only thoughts in my head was to fuck every pussy I could find. I leave my apartment and shuffle down the hallway, going towards the sounds of sex for my next partner. I go down to the floor below mine, and walk into the nearest room to find a old woman in her 70's being doggystyle by a man in his 40's. A girl in her 20's was moaning louder than those two, hovering over a 7 year old boy who was thrusting fast into her pussy from below.

I go over and star licking the young woman's ass, waiting for my time to fuck her. The little boy below her cums quickly, and I mount her from behind after he pulled out to start fucking her fast and hard. Fuck! I would never imagine that sloppy seconds felt so good, probably my new favorite fetish because of this plague. All our bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat at this point, which just added to the intoxication of the pleasure for us all. I lean myself on top of her back and thrusted deeply as I approach my orgasm, feeling the woman's pussy clamp hard around my cock and causing me to ejaculate my cum to add to her womb.

Suddenly more people flooded the room, and I became lost in picking my next partner. All I remembered was a 9 year old girl coming over to me and making out as she mounts my still raging erection...

Part 3: Phillip, 35 years old.

New Jersey

It's been probably 4 days since the mysterious plague infected humanity to have mindless sex with each other, and I was still going strong in the fucking. My crotch was completely coated with cum, pussy juices, and sweat. I was in a movie theater now, almost every seat was filled in with people having sex with each other. Not wanting to bother trying to fill my next whole among the orgy, I made my way to the lobby and get jumped by a 15 year old teenage girl, catching her as she wraps her legs around my hips and impales herself on my cock. I stand there fucking her, my dick making sloppy sounds from the teenager's already cum-filled pussy. Our lips connect and our tongues lashing out against each other's. It was pure bliss, and after a minute of fucking I cum deep inside her pussy. After I pull out of her and let her stand back on the ground, I felt a small tongue lick at my sweaty ballsack.

I looked down and couldn't believe it. It was my 10 year old daughter, who I haven't seen since fucking her on the first day of the plague. I sit down on my butt and pull her into my lap, moving her petite frame down onto my turgid cock. She pants heavily as she starts bouncing on my cock with my hands on her hips for assistance. The added semen from the past days made her cunny so slippery it was mind numbing.

"Fuck! Daddy! Fuck!" She moans and drools on herself, those dirty words coming out of my once innocent daughter was arousing me to sky high limits. I could not help myself but kiss her passionately, both of us cumming together after a few minutes of mindless love making. 

We sat there embracing each other for a moment, before our incontrollable lust made us part ways to find new people to fuck. I left the theater, and made my way to the local hospital.

Part 4: Gina, 17 years old.

London, England.

After seven days of non-stop fucking, everyone woke up into a sober state, the sex finally stopping. I huge wave of fatigue was felt in my entire body, being too tired and sore to move for at least a few hours. My whole body was covered in cum, my pussy still leaking globs of semen from the many men and boys that fucked me for the past week. At least I was close by from my home, having waking up at a supermarket cuddling next to a hairy man in his 40's and his 14 year old son.

After they woke up from their sex-exhausted slumber, the man helps me up and I slowly made my way back home. I finally get inside after 2 hours of walking, being greeted by my mother who was wearing a crusty cum covered bath robe. Dad came back to the house a few hours after I did, covering his crotch with a plastic bag he found. It was very awkward after the whole experience, none of my family saying a word to each other and we all did our best not to talk about it.

Couple of months later, our pregnancies were showing. Thankfully the government has granted free abortions for everyone. I wasn't ready for a baby, but mom kept hers and after 6 months my baby brother was born.

We learned more about the plague that infected the whole human population of the world, but it didn't help with how awkward things were now. Our neighbors didn't talk to us much, as well as close family members who cut us off completely in embarrassment on what they done with other members of our family tree.

It took another year for our family to adjust back to normal from what happen, finally having normal conversations again without things getting uncomfortable between us. Society itself in my country returned to normal quickly after, and for a while everything seemed very peaceful.


	2. 2nd Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd plague happens, virus changing to infect males only at first.

Part 1: Brad Kennedy, age 26.  
Miami, Florida

It was a beautiful day at the beach, every inch of sand crowded with towels and umbrellas. I was with my 25 year old girlfriend, sharing a big beach towel together and chatting with a younger Latino couple next to us. All four of us were having a great time, till the 2nd sex plague came out of nowhere.

A chorus of female voices were heard screaming all throughout the beach, all of us looking around to see males of ages between 7 and up grabbing any girl or woman to fuck and become mindless sex addicts like them. My girlfriend screamed and I helped her up to make an attempt to run for safety, but it was futile with so many people doing the same on the crowded beach. She was quickly tackled to the ground by a 20 something year old asian man, watching her bikini get ripped off and fucked by his small cock.

I tried to help her, but I suddenly froze still and felt that click happen inside my brain. My penis became instantly hard and I took off my swim trunks. My eyes turned to the young Latina woman I was talking to before, who was being protected by her boyfriend. He was quickly overwhelm by a busty black woman in her 30's being infected by the sex plague within seconds and starts fucking her. I tore off her bikini bottom and force my cock inside her folds with a mighty thrust. She cried for only a second before giving into the plague, moaning loudly like a whore as I pump into her faster and faster.

I thrust hard till we both climax together, my sex crazed thoughts hoping that I got her pregnant. I pulled out and caught view of a 8 year old girl who just got a fresh creampie in her, getting up fast and walking over to her to put the little girl into a mating press. I don't know if it was the plague effecting my thinking, but I forgot how much underage pussy felt. We feverishly make out till cumming hard to add more sperm to her womb.

My girlfriend grabbed me from behind after I stood up, turning around to kissing passionately as we fuck standing up. I could feel my still hard cock sliding into her freshly creamed pussy, the pleasure of sloppy seconds in a sex crazed mind-set was just mind-breaking. We both moan as we climax together, before parting ways to find new partners. The beach was just one big orgy, and I was hungry for every pussy to fuck on it. The last thing I remember was plunging my cock in a 11 year old girl before everything went into a sexual haze.

Part 2: Heba, age 10

Cairo, Egypt

I tried my best to keep quiet, hiding inside a broom closet at a mosque. Everything was so normal just an hour ago, until men and boys a like started stripping naked and raping every woman regardless of age. I was only 7 during the last one and lost my virginity to my father, and gave birth to our son as a result of it. Now it seemed only the males were getting infected by the airborne strain, with females becoming like them after receiving sex. 

Cracking the door open just a tiny amount, I looked around and saw it was pretty clear and decided to make a break for it. If I could just make it back at home down the street I can hold up in my upstairs room till it's over. That was just a hopeless thought, however. I didn't even make it to the front entrance before a man in his 40's tackles me. "No! Please don't! Please-AAHH!!" I cry out after he lifts my dress up and pulls my panties down to shove his fat penis inside me, tears rolling down my cheeks from the sudden pain. It only lasted a few seconds, before I felt a distinctive click in my mind and all I could feel was pleasure. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Breed my pussy!" I moan words I never thought I would say, till the hairy man grunts and cums into my folds. He gets up off of me after climaxing and walks away to find another partner, and I take off my dress to start searching for the next man to fill my pussy with only my hijab covering my head.

It was easy finding someone, the streets were filled with people having raunchy sex right out in the open. A man in his 20's was piledriving his wood into a girl my age, while a woman around his age had her legs wrapped around a 7 year old boy. I felt myself get picked up by a boy who was in his late teens, plunging my recently filled snatch onto his turgid cock with my back against his chest. I loved every second of that moment, finally being a true slut like I always wanted in spite of my strict religion. I orgasm hard and the young man did the same a minute later. My nether region was still burning for sex as cum goo's out from it, and I was far from stopping...

Part 3: Henry, 36 years old

Frankfurt, Germany

I think it's been 3 days since the 2nd plague started, but I was loosing the will to keep count of it. Now I was only concern with fucking every vagina I could find. The park was filled with the moans and sexual noises of everyone there, and I was whole heartily contributing to it. I was sitting on a bench, a black hair 12 year old girl bouncing up and down on my thick 8 inch cock without any discomfort. "AAAHHHH FUCK MY LITTLE CUNT UP, MISTEERRRR!!" She was screaming in pre lust, which drove me over the edge to cum a unusual large amount of semen into her. We part ways and I find my next partner in just a few seconds, a mature woman in her 50's with a chubby body, saggy E cups and a huge pubic bush to top it all off. We fucked on the cool grass as if we were long lost lovers reuniting again, moaning louder than her from how wonderful her sloppy pussy felt around my dick. Both our arms were clasp around us as I sit her on my lap, my lips viciously sucking on one of those bouncing titties. I climax and shot the same amount of cum I've been ejaculating since it started, my balls feeling like they refil with sperm in just seconds for me to continue on.

Thirst and hunger were nonexistent even after 4 or 5 days of nonstop fucking, the plague effecting the body to where one does not need to eat or drink but only to fuck. At this point, even after it will end, I don't think anyone can think of these plagues as a curse anymore.

Part 4: Kirito, 14 years old

Tokyo, Japan.

I woke up in my mother's arms, my whole body and especially my crotch feeling sore and tired from a whole week of sex making. The 2nd plague has finally ended, and thankfully we were still in our apartment home. My 40 year old mother was completely covered in my sweat and hers, large puddles of cum were all over the place. The bed was completely damp with our body fluids, especially her pussy that was still leaking my cum onto the bed. We cuddle the whole time, her big breasts very warm and soft against my head.

After we had enough energy to get our strength to move, we did our best to clean up the place, not feeling awkward about what happened compared to the first plague, but we didn't talk about it at all. It wouldn't be till a few weeks later when school was open again for me to go, and mother went back to work a few days before.

Couple months pass and she was obviously pregnant, and got a free abortion after we both agree having a little brother/son from incest wasn't the best idea right now. School curriculum changed for us. Sex-Ed was taught more and more and parental care was also included for the female students who didn't want to get abortions. Our government was somewhat relieved that the plague came back a 2nd time, as our population was struggling to increase due to a lot of people not wanting to get married and have children. The country's happiness increased, everyone became more friendly but at the same time we made sure to keep things as modest as before, or at least try to. 

Now I spend all my afternoons with my mother, both of us managing to find someone to have a relationship with, while keeping ours close but not too close if you know what I mean. At least now I won't sleep alone at night anymore, and cuddling with mom is the warmest feeling ever.


	3. The 3rd plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd plague begins, the cause being the same as the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shin_Getter1997 for helping me out with the sex cult idea. :)

Chapter 3: the 3rd plague

Part 1: Alejandro, 10 years old.

26 months since the 2nd plague changed the world, and for a bit I thought we got over it. I was 8 when it happened, now 10 and way more experienced when it came to knowledge. A good thing about all of it happening was that the exposure caused everyone of a young age to learn more about everything, kids my age now smart enough to even learn at a 9th grade level. Kids could now have an actual conversation with adults, even if sometimes the subjects of them did turn to very lewd topics.

We were having a family gathering at my aunt's house one day, at least 20 family members in total mostly ranging from the age 6 to 60. Half the females were breastfeeding their two year olds from the result of the last plague, the youngest mother being my 14 year old sister who's little boy was I was the father of. Being in a mostly catholic country, very few people opted for abortions and instead kept their pregnancies regardless if it was due to incest or if the person was a total stranger.

I went inside and to our 2nd floor room to play with my 6 year old sister who was playing dolls with our 5 and 4 year old cousins. We were having a fun time playing pretend, until a loud scream was heard outside. I ran to the window to see all the relatives outside stripping their clothing away and pouncing on one another. The plague was back, and quickly the training we learned to prepare for it kicked in. "Get our cousins safe in the other room, sis!"

She quickly got our young cousins in the next room for their safety, locking the door behind her when she left and coming back in the room I was in. "Okay let's get all the other doors lock-" My mind goes blank as a click happens in it, my ballsack vibrating as my 3 inch erection pitches a tent in my shorts. In a matter of seconds I stripped all my clothing away, my sister crying in fear before the virus infected her as well and stripped naked as well. 

We were embraced with each other just a second later, my small dick grinding between her soaking wet inner thighs as we furiously made out like horny lovers. She lays down and I followed, thrusting myself inside that wet pussy. I couldn't believe I was the first one fucking my younger sister in the 3rd plague outbreak, and that I would be the one to knock her up.

I was so sensitive I came in just a minute, our loud cries of pleasure could be heard through out the entire house. We both stand up and headed for outside where our family was fucking, my sister going to latch on to our 40 year old father while I went for my 35 year old mother for her to start riding me. I was so happy and horny, and now knew that the virus wasn't a curse, but a wonderful thing.

Part 2: Jack, 23 year old.

Sidney, Australia

3 days into the 3rd plague and I was having the most lustful time of my life. I was stuck at home for the first two days, fucking my roommate's girlfriend and any other female that came into the house. Now I was at the nearby playground, balls deep inside a 12 year old ebony pre-teen. She rode my like a champ, my 7 inch cock going in and out of that small cunt with so much ease. By now everyone of us smelled like cum, sweat and musk, and it was intoxicating to smell all of that around you everywhere you go. 

2 hours later I was in the middle of a mall, a skinny young lady around my age with her legs wrapped around me. She screams curse words, begging for cum, as if there wasn't already enough that was filled inside her drenched cunt already. At the height of my orgasm, I look into her eyes and realized she was my first cousin, and climax very hard.

I stand up on shaky legs, only to get guided down on my back and let a 14 year old teenager ride of my throbbing cock. To this day, she was probably the best fuck I ever had. I could still hear those words from her mouth. "OH FUCK YES YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN DADDY'S COCK! WAY BETTER THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S!! YESS YESSS FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEEEEE!!"

We stuck together for the rest of the plague, our romantic interest in each other now being just as high as our lust for sex. After it was over, we both started dating, which quickly led into marriage.

Part 3: Molly, 15 years old.

Newton, Kansas.

My whole body was sore from a week of non stop fucking, but the afterglow made it so much better. I was laid back on the soft grass in a Kansas field, hearing cows not too far grazing nearby. Eventually I get up with cum caked all over my body, some of it still leaking out of my pussy as well. My uncle was nearby and we walk together to town which was only a mile away, getting picked up by a bus to go back to our homes. Everyone was naked, but didn't care. There was no shame anymore, something I can quickly get use to as I use to be self conscious by my big areolas on my C-cup breasts.

I make it back to our family home, which was right next to the biggest church in town that my dad preaches at. Mom was there to greet me with a loving hug, bare naked just like me. I should've been embarrassed, but after going through 3 of these sex plagues, I never felt more connected with my family. By late evening our whole family was back at the home. My dad, mom, two younger brothers and sister all in the living room talking about their experience during it.

A few weeks later, every female in the family tested positive for pregnancy. My 35 year old mother, myself, and surprisingly my 7 year old little sister. On top of the good news we expected, dad announced to the family one night that we were making our new religion official. A church that is dedicated to worshipping the plagues as blessings upon our world. No longer would we be bound by morals and rules, for now on we will embrace sexual desire and the urge to breed with anyone.

5 months later and my belly was pretty big with my child, my breasts now D cups and filled with milk. Mom made sure to teach us everything to know about being a mother, as it was now the new role for every female with child. Anyone younger than us we were to act like mother figures to them, being compassionate, caring, and loving. My ten year old twin brothers were each sucking my milky tits as they rub my pregnant belly, my mom and little sister both sucking on their little throbbing cocks. I love my family, I love them so much...

Time came where we finally gave birth to our children, my brothers and daddy helping out with the birthing as my aunt acts as the mid-wife. I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, my sister a boy, and mom a boy and a girl. They will be breast fed by us for the next 2 years, and maybe more. We want all our future children to be very dependent on their mothers no matter what.

On Sunday night it was time for our service, and half the town filled up our church. Clothing was completely banned upon entering the church, all our neighbors, friends, and relatives naked and sitting together in harmony. Almost every girl and woman had a baby or two at their breasts, their nether regions wet and soaking the spot they sat at. I sat in the front row with my baby girl Lola in my arms, my family next to me as my mother and sister hold their children in their arms as well. Dad welcomes everyone as he stands with a full erection behind the clear alter, and begins his sermon with the introduction of the religion. 

Rules were laid out in the beginning of it, very easy to follow. Sex was allowed and encourage with everyone, no matter their age, relation, or gender. Condoms were strictly forbidden, as breeding was now strongly encourage. God was no longer our creator, our savior. Eros, the goddess of love, lust, and fertility. She was our new entity to worship. She had a body that all men and boys would lust over, and a dick all girls and women would orgasm over. 

We prayed many times through out the hour, and the last ten minutes my father calls me up to the alter. My twin brothers took care of my little girl as I presented myself for the whole crowd, his hands groping my milk-filled breasts as he slides his 10 inch cock into my clean shaven pussy. I moan like the happiest whore in the whole church, everyone watching my own dad fuck me as they touch themselves and each other. I was the princess of the new church, the new cult for our new world. I scream out for Our goddess, for her to bless me and my family for the rest of our lives. Dad finishes and pulls out, and I get on my knees with my mouth wide open to receive his holy load. The church goers cry out as they have orgasms in waves, all while I worship my daddy's cock. The cult of Eros has officially began, and we awaited the next holy plague to be gifted to us...

**Author's Note:**

> May add future chapters for the other plagues. Still in the works.


End file.
